Soundwave (Melete)
Soundwave is the strange, quiet shadow of a Communications officer to the Decepticons. Dangerous on his own, he's only more intimidating when he has any amount of his 'troop' in tow. Personality Soundwave is quiet and hard to read, often using mashed up voice clips and gif-images to communicate if he's not feeling up to it. He's loyal but his high intelligence means he's under close watch by Megatron to ensure he doesn't... 'falter' in his loyalty. His time is often taken up by gathering data and following his fellow Decepticons around keeping an eye on them and often controlling their more... unhelpful desires with cold efficiency and a battle prowess you would not expect from his slender frame. He displays a more parental attitude when it comes to his 'troop', understandably when it comes to Rumble and Frenzy but it's more curious to see how it also affects Laserbeak and Ravage in particular too. Despite his rather stoic and quiet nature he is known for being - as the more Earth-Savvy Decepticons say - a troll, and messing around with his peers when he spies the chance. History Soundwave's original point of origin on Cybertron is hard to pinpoint, instead, he was known for travelling and going to almost every known location on Cybertron. Eventually, his data gathering skills only bolstered by tentacle-like additions to his body made him a target for the Cybertronian council who quickly wanted to get someone with that skillset close to them. He found himself working for them in their archives handling massive quantities of data every cycle. He even had his own office which was nice. Until brushing a hubcap against the underside of his desk he found a note taped to it. The contents were written in a rush and the vocabulary was clearly of someone angered, yet the implications were intriguing. He followed up on the leads the note left him and had to employ his best stealth tactics to sneak through data-locks and encryptions left by the council. The notes lead him to a mine, and files on the mine lead him to find that there was one Miner in particular who was kicking up a fuss: Megatron. Soundwave's curiosity got him to discover the location of this Megatron in Kaon prison, and soon he found himself sneaking in to catch a sight of this mecha and his words. He was dubious at first, sure he was pointing out some serious issues that needed to be talked about but the violence concerned him; However, he noticed two of his closest followers - Mini's by the name of Rumble and Frenzy - were both very enthusiastically supportive of Megatron and also (as far as he was concerned) waaay too young to be in Kaon's prison, protective protocols immediately ran in regards to them. Soundwave ended up coming back more and more, despite the stress of sneaking into the prison and the intensity of what was building up, it was usually for the twin Mini's. Soundwave ended up spending a lot of time at Iacon's library finding one Orion Pax's company to very calming and helpful albeit he made sure not to reveal what was actually going on. When he went there one fateful day Rumble and Frenzy seemed colder, they told him Megatron wanted to see him. Soundwave honestly would not be able to fully recount what happened that day but knows Megatron wanted him to help spread the word of his ascension to Cybertron's 'saviour' and the call to finally rebel against the Council. Soundwave felt instantly compelled to and proceeded to spread the word, now officially a Decepticon. Events carry out almost the same as Season 1 and 2 of G1. (TBA) Notes/Extra * He has no face, the screen IS his face. * Autistic. * Is 33’ 5” tall * His ‘ribs’ can open up to store a Mini-con partner. While within him they gain protection and faster travel, while in turn they give Soundwave a minor energy boost. * He has two tentacles that emanate from his back, they are used for basic machinery and data interaction as well as extra limbs when it comes to battle. They have a max length of approximately 40ft (No ones measured). * Just under his chest he has two small tendrils of roughly 4-5ft length. These are the ones specially adapted to read brainwaves/processorwaves. However due to their length Soundwave must be holding onto a victim to read their mind, even when retracted the two tendrils are obvious targets on his body. Shooting them or landing a good, strong enough hit on them will effectively knock Soundwave out of the fight or at least for 95% of it. * Is aware of Laserbeak and Ravage’s secret and as such does his utmost to protect them whenever possible. * When he doesn’t feel up to talking he plays edited sound bites of various people/broadcasts or plays a gif on his screen. * Likes using his recorded sounds to mess about with others when he’s in a more jovial mood. A more common thing for him to do, however, is to blast severely bass boosted music when he so feels like it, often doing it to make people shut up or to annoy/startle them. Or just for shits and giggles. * Has a high score on tetris. * After becoming friendlier with Galvatron and allowing him to even look after his ‘troop’ occasionally like a babysitter, Soundwave hit upon the realisation he did it again. He’s sort of adopted their leader. Heck.